


mezcla de sabores.

by lea1santome



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter y Neal están infiltrados en una misión</p>
            </blockquote>





	mezcla de sabores.

Peter, no sabía como había acabado en ese lugar. (lo cierto que Sí, lo sabía, pero es un decir). Estaba en una misión como infiltrado junto a Neil, haciéndose pasar por pareja gay, pero lo malo los falsificadores no creían que fueran pareja, (ni que sean gays), no le quedaba más remedio que llamar al equipo, pero no lo hizo, pues Neil, lo había cogido de las solapas de la chaqueta, y lo acerco a él, acabó besándolo.

Todo forma parte del juego o de la investigación, y a Peter no le quedo más remedio que cerrar los ojos y responder a beso de Neil, Neil Que ignoraba que en las investigaciones no pone esa pasión, no besa con lengua, a tu compañero. (Claro que sabía las normas, pero es Neil,)

Peter como buen catador de vino, intento descifrar a que sabía la boca de Neil, y lo descubrió, su sabor era Oporto, (extrañamente, no sabe a Jarabe de la tos). Peter se dio cuenta que había descubierto el ingrediente perfecto para que el Oporto fuera el Mejor vino del mundo, pero a nadie se lo diría, cual es el ingrediente. ¡la boca de Neil!

Neil saboreó la boca de Peter, dispuesto descubrir el exquisito sabor que envolvía la boca de Peter, lamió cada rincón de su boca, y lo descubrió, ¡era Cerveza!, nunca ha bebido cerveza pues tiene gustos más exquisitos. Peter sabía a cerveza, ¡deliciosa cerveza!. Debía ser la mejor cerveza, pero, No, se dio cuenta que era Peter que le daba ese Sabor exquisito, que lo emborrachaba, era la boca de Peter, que la peor cerveza del mundo se convertía en un maravilloso Manjar de Dioses.

No sé sabe, cuando tardaron en finalizar el beso, pues ellos se se acordaron que no estaban solos, y separan rojos como tomates. Mientras que los falsificadores ya no tenían dudas.

La mezcla de sabores, vino/cerveza cerveza/vino es el mejor Manjar que la Ambrosía, (la ambrosia se la puede quedar los dioses, y de paso se pueden morir de envidia)


End file.
